botlfandomcom-20200214-history
New Decade
|expeditionary fleet = (To be added) |legionary allies = (To be added) |heavy weap = |special weap = |leader = (To be added) |notable leader = (To be added) }} During the great wars waged by Kozja Darzalas to unify his homeworld, the Primarch of the IXth Legion levied ten regiments from the Jagellonic System he had conquered. These, in a mirror to the Terran "Old Hundred", were given the sobriquet of "New Decade". Their names were as follows: *I - Darzalan Uhlans *I - Yurasil Grenadiers, the "Chem-Wolves" *III - Lechska Fusiliers *IV - Arkanav Voltigeurs *V - Mogugrad Death-Strike *VI - Chelo Revenants *VII - Zharisch Cossacks *VIII - Kzarny Rad-Walkers *IX - Zalmoxite Cataphracts *X - Vostala Ironclad History Regimental Organisation Regimental Uniform & Wargear Notable Regiments *'I - Darzalan Uhlans' *'II - Yurasil Grenadiers, the "Chem-Wolves"' - Born from the savage raider tribes surrounding the Darzalan domains, quickly brought to heel by Kozja's Strelian Unification Wars, the so-called Chem-Wolves were the first result of his experiments on the human form: alchem-amped warriors filled with agression drugs and muscle growth factors, numbed by a constant stream of painkillers. Though not the most dignified of armies, the Chem-Wolves' improved physiology would help them to become a famous Grenadiers regiment of the Imperial Army during the Great Crusade as a weapon of terror, tearing through their foes with little regards for their integrity. *'III - Lechska Fusiliers' *'IV - Arkanav Voltigeurs' - Fielded mainly as light infantry units, the Arkanav Voltigeurs operate as a scouting force, clearing the way for mainline infantry to cross. To them falls the duty of first engagement, to gauge the foe's strength and find breaches in their defences. The very first of their numbers were founded from the penitentiary battalions of the subjugated Arkanav bandit-clans who still roamed the roads in Darzalas' nascent empire. Of all the regiments of the Novadeka, it was counted among those with the lowest survival rates, its officer cadres being of lower veterancy than the Imperial average. *'V - Mogugrad Death-Strike' - Hailing from the hives of Mogugrad, the most populous city -state of ruined Kzarn, the Death-Strike was comprised of enforcers of the harsh laws by which Mogugrad kept itself secure. Elite urban fighters, the Death-Strike could advance where Astartes could not, through tunnels, corridors and pipes, a distinctive advantage in boarding assault where a foe would find themselves surrounded on one side by the Warbringers and from behind by the Death-Strike. The regiment was known to favour several less orthodox ways of war, such as sabotage of life-support and power infrastructure. *'VI - Chelo Revenants' - The Chelo were the tribes who subsisted in the rad-wastes of Kzarn. Caught between more powerful factions in the early years after their world’s fall, the ancestors of the Chelo had realised their defences could not hold for long, and so their masters decided to make a refuge of the inhospitable rad-wastes. Genetic alterations were made to the people, adapting them to live in the wilderness but profoundly altering them. Gaunt and hairless, they became adept rangers and scouts, carving out a niche in those regions where their old enemies feared to tread. Kozja would make them a powerful infantry force, with substantial elements of scouts and rangers. *'VII - Zharisch Cossacks' *'VIII - Kzarny Rad-Walkers' - During the great wars that plagued Kzarn during the Age of Strife, Kzarn was hit perhaps the hardest of the planet's nation-states. Ravaged by atomantic bombardment, its people was forced in underground vaults. Centuries later, they would emerge fundamentally changed. Beneath their rad-suits, their relentless troops were fitted with extensive augmetics to cope with the wasteland they had once called home. Even once united under Darzalas, the Kzarny were regarded with fear among his troops. In battle, the Rad-Walkers can fight in every theatre of war, unfazed by noxious clouds, fire storms, nor atomantic fire. *'IX - Zalmoxite Cataphracts' - The XIth of the hosts levied by Darzalas in his conquests, the Zalmoxites had kept stockpiles of STC-based powered armour, giving them an {to be replaced: edge in mountainous environments where vehicles could not tread.} ''They notably resemble the famed Medusan Steelshod regiments, but it is unknown whether this is by coincidence or design. When Imperial forces came to Strela, the Zalmoxite Cataphracts were inducted as a Solar-pattern regiment, but kept to their bulky signature suits, rather than the lighter Saturnyne-pattern plate. *'X - Vostala Ironclad''' - Although Old Night took a heavy toll on the Strelians, one nation managed to remain prosperous despite centuries of war. {To be replaced: Located in the inhospitable but resource-rich north of Avkha, } ''the people of Vostala gained a reputation in their industrial capacity, and the devastating weaponry it allowed them to field. But when the Darzalans approached them with promises of a world once more united, the Committees voted in favour of an agreement. Soon enough this new province provided the nascent empire with brand new armoured divisions and hardy soldiers, whose plated suits are not dissimilar to those of contemporary Albian Ironsides on Terra. Regiment Combat Doctrine Regimental Appearance Regimental Colours Regimental Badge Relations Allies *'Warbringers''' Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Imperial Army Category:Suzerainty